A New Mask and A New Evil
by iwanttoleave
Summary: I'm not good with summaries! Mamoru has a brother and a new and more powerful evil has come up!


Don't sue.please. * * * * * * * * * * * * White Moonlight Knight followed the bolt of lightning back to the waiting Sailor Jupiter. He smiled when the light glowed to show her prone figure. Of all the senshi, he had never expected her to be the first to figure it out. But then again, he did get too close to her by offering to give her that healing bath. "I wonder if she knows that the water the in the tub healed her wounds?" He thought to himself as he confidently walked up to the pacing senshi. "Is there something I can do for you, Sailor Jupiter?"  
  
Jupiter stopped her pacing and turned to look at him, her eyes staring at him intently. Finally, she said, "Joseph, who are you really? What's your real name? And since you're not White Moonlight Knight, who are you?"  
  
Cyrin pulled his hood and mask off. It was no use hiding his face from her when she already knew who he was and it was only fair that she had nothing to hide her face with. Sitting down on a nearby bench and motioning for Jupiter to do the same, he said, "My real name is Cyrin. I was brother to Prince Endymion, Mamo-chan. So that makes me Usagi's sister-in-law and Chibi Usa's uncle. And I am not White Moonlight Knight, that much is true. I am the Cosmos Knight, gifted with the power of all the senshi as well as the powers of the universe and the unknown cosmos."  
  
Makoto nodded, dumbstruck. She had always thought that Joseph - no, Cyrin - was something more than he seemed because of his quickness, but she never knew that he would be Mamo-chan's brother or a warrior who fought along with them. She glanced up at the moon, knowing full well that they were stuck in an awkward silence. Finally, she said to him with a quirked mouth, "That finally makes sense. But why don't we remember you even though we got our memories back?"  
  
Cyrin brooded over the question for a while before replying. "Your memories have not returned to you just yet. Bit by bit, they are returning. When Queen Serenity sent you to earth, she had your memories of the Old Moon Kingdom erased so you would not have to remember the pain you felt when you died defending your kingdom. As for me, my memories were not erased, so every day of my life was filled with a pain and longing that I knew would never leave me until the day a new Moon Kingdom rises."  
  
The two of them stood there for a moment, just looking at each other, each of them unsure of their moves. Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes nearby caught there attention. Makoto made a sudden dart towards the bushes, but stopped when Cyrin caught her hand. "Wha-"  
  
She closed her mouth when Cyrin shook his head. He motioned with his hands to a shadow within the trees. Nodding slightly, Makoto turned her head just a little bit and almost gasped at what she saw. There, standing in the shadows, was the figure of someone she had never seen before, radiating dark energy as if he were made of it. Standing by him was some sort of beastlike youma with visible spikes on its back that glinted in the moonlight. Cyrin whispered softly to her, "We must somehow attack them without them noticing."  
  
Makoto suddenly whipped around, her fist connecting with his chin with a loud crack. The Cosmos Knight was sent sailing a couple feet away from her. He stood up, eyes glinting dangerously in anger. "That was not a wise move, Sailor Jupiter. I will tell you one more time, hand over your princess and the ginzuishou and I will not harm you."  
  
Makoto laughed, a loud and audible one. "If you think I'll ever tell you that, then you're horribly mistaken." She closed her eyes and focused. "I call on the powers of Jupiter, God of thunder and lightning, lend me your strength." The air around her shimmered green and she called on her senshi powers. Cosmos Knight risked a glance at the two shadowed figures in the trees. They seemed to be engrossed in the argument he and Jupiter were having. Nodding, Cyrin summoned his staff and placed it in front of him. "You will not win against me, Jupiter. I summon the strength of the universe and the energies of the unknown Cosmos." The air around Cyrin suddenly shimmered a deep garnet-red.  
  
Makoto glared at Cosmos Knight. "You will NOT take our princess away! Nor the ginzuishou! Jupiter..."  
  
Cosmos Knight laughed as he gathered his energy. "You are weak, what can you do? Cosmos..."  
  
"Oak..."  
  
"Supreme..."  
  
"Evolution!"  
  
"Flash!"  
  
The two of them spoke those last words at the same time and unleashed their energies at each other... * * * * * * * * * * * * Akira had been watching some unknown figure talking to Sailor Jupiter when her master Jadeite appeared. "What are those two talking about?" the former general asked his youma.  
  
"The one in white seems to be trying to convince Jupiter of something and she was just about to walk into my trap when he stopped her and now he seems to be trying again."  
  
Jadeite nodded. If this was an argument between the senshi and the warrior, perhaps the warrior could be turned to work for his queen. "Let's just watch and see what happens." He turned to look at the two figures. He chuckled to himself when he saw Sailor Jupiter uppercut the warrior. Things were going well, at this rate, the warrior would be so filled with anger that he would be an easy picking for an agent of Darkness. Jadeite watched with interest as he saw the two of them preparing to attack each other. Whoever won would be too weak to even struggle against him, an easy victim to take back to his queen and use as a constant energy source.  
  
"Jupiter..."  
  
"Cosmos..."  
  
"Oak..."  
  
"Supreme..."  
  
"Evolution!"  
  
"Flash!"  
  
Jadeite grinned widely now, watching the two of them throw their attacks at each other. Judging by the strength and energy the too of them were using, whoever survived would be easy to bring under his control. Unfortunately for him, Jadeite's smile turned into a gasp of shock and dismay when, to his utter disbelief, the two attacks combined into one and headed straight for him! With a curse, Jadeite leaped into the air, out of the attack's way, but Akira was not so lucky. The combined electrical and energy attack had grazed her side when she dodged it and the wound was now bleeding profusely. To make matters worse, neither of them had calculated where to land and, to their great horror, both of them were headed straight for the pair who had looked as if they hated each other. Jadeite landed on the ground in a crouch and stood up immediately. He looked up to see that Akira had managed teleport to safety and probably heal herself. He sighed. There was nothing like revenge taken in solitude. Raising his right arm, Jadeite summoned a black energy ball. The ball crackled as black lightning lanced around him, Cosmos Knight, and Jupiter. The two of them looked exhausted, almost as if they were on the verge of fainting. "Foolish mortals," he thought to himself, "always needing sleep. In war, sleep is nonexistent. Perhaps capturing both of them will be easier than I thought it would be..." He said to them, "That was not a wise move. You will pay..." The ball grew larger in size as he began to gather more energy in his palm and Jadeite grinned at seeing the alarm reflected in Jupiter and Cosmos Knight's eyes. He raised his arm and prepared to release the energy. "Die!" * * * * * * * * * * * * Gomen ne for not updating as much, please R&R!!! 


End file.
